Test Story with Multiple Chapters
by TheJSmooth
Summary: Another test story for the site featuring sneak peeks at larger stories that are still in development. This is 3 chapters long that feature the worlds of Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Super, Fairy Tail and My Hero Academia. Plus a special update left by me, the author.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is Resurrection F retold with a special appearance from the Saiyan Rebel and the father of Goku: Bardock. You see… instead of dying with the rest of the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta, Bardock and even his wife Gine were saved by a mysterious Saiyan who had access to the multiverse. Truth be told, the Xenos/Zenos did say that they erased Universes 13-18. However, they lied in order to discourage one from getting curious if they were ever powerful enough to explore the multiverse and cause a disruption in the order of things. That aside, Bardock and Gine have been stuck in another universe for quite some time before Bardock returned just in the nick of time to help Goku beat Kid Buu. Not too long after that, Bardock alongside his son, wife and all of Goku's friends met Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of their universe. In the two epic fights that ensued, Beerus first fought Goku once the Saiyan of Earth attained Super Saiyan God. Just as Beerus was ready to destroy the home of the Z-Fighters, Bardock appeared shocking not only Beerus but Whis as well for he himself had the power of a Super Saiyan God. In the end though, both he and Goku were beaten by Beerus. Luckily Whis stepped in to keep Beerus from destroying the planet once all was said and done. Since that day and the subsequent re-appearance of both Beerus and Whis the three Saiyan warriors asked to be trained by Whis behind Beerus' back no less. Although unhappy with Whis' actions, Beerus didn't see the harm in his three 'favorite' opponents training to tap into the power of gods. That power would come in handy when an old foe came knocking on Earth's front door.**

 _Earth_

 _Age 779_

Frieza was not having a good day. Scratch that, Frieza was livid, two degrees passed pissed.

His men were stymied by the appearance of the Z-Fighters.

Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien & Chaioutzu, Master Roshi and Jaco had stood in Frieza's way once they found out Frieza's intentions. It had been a tough battle but in the end, the Z-Fighters had prevailed despite the fact that the last few years of peace had significantly diminished their skills. They were rusty and it nearly cost them. Luckily they stalled long enough for Goku, Vegeta and Bardock to arrive. In tow with the Saiyan trio was Beerus and Whis who were here for there own reasons… the sugary sweets and heavenly delights that Bulma promised.

Frieza was in his final form by the time the two subjects of his revenge appeared. At first he sported a smirk, glad to know he would exact vengeance upon the 'miserable worms' he once called a part of his army. But his eagerness at revenge suddenly turned to shock and outrage. Shocked at the fact that somehow Lord Beerus was standing right there with the crowd. He knew of the power he possessed and of course the legendary temper that came with it. If he were to exact his revenge, he would need to avoid the God of Destruction's awesome wrath. But that was ONE of his thoughts.

Frieza's eyes couldn't have widened any more than they were already. To him, this individual had died with Planet Vegeta along with the rest of the Saiyans. This individual… this wretched Saiyan had somehow and some way cheated death and was standing before the Supreme ruler of the Universe. The suspicion of who this man was related to only made his outrage grow. It was obvious… this rebellious Saiyan who tried in vain to stop him four decades ago was the father of his greatest enemy!

Bardock, The Saiyan Rebel and The Father of Goku… was ready for a fated rematch with the man that destroyed his race.

The two held a fierce glare against each other until Bardock broke the silence.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Frieza." He said calmly, although deep down he was enraged and eager for a fight.

In response, Frieza simply smirked and crossed his arms.

"Hm. You think you can actually fight now you pathetic monkey?" Frieza prompted.

Bardock smirked and let out a low chuckle as he walked forward, getting some distance between his allies and his greatest enemy.

"Actually, yeah I can."

The Saiyan Rebel shifted into his fighting stance before his scowl became prominent again.

"And I will." He said with pure determination.

Frieza scoffed before pointing a single finger at Bardock. The next thing that happened was several Death Beams, if not a dozen or so went straight for Bardock. Since his defeat on Namek, the tyrant was more than eager to test the depths of his power. He was hoping to rid himself of the persistent ant beneath him. Fate had other ideas. Bardock changed his stance in a few seconds deflected all beams upward using the two fingers on his right hand.

"Impressive. You have gotten stronger." Frieza mused, raising an eyebrow in slight surprise.

Bardock slightly narrowed his eyes as he resumed his stance.

"And no doubt you've become one of those wretched Super Saiyans haven't you?"

Bardock edged himself closer, digging his left foot in the ground. Frieza closed his eyes and let out a low chuckle.

"Very well then, let's begin."

To the naked eye… both fighters disappeared in a god-like display of speed. But the Z-Fighters, Beerus, Whis, the stowaways Goten and Trunks could see as clear as day. Since the tale of the Saiyans was passed down in addition to Bardock's shocking return… this fight has been forty years in the making.

Shockwaves echoed as Frieza and Bardock trade blows in the skies above. Frieza was now certain that Bardock was leagues stronger than the pitiful warrior he destroyed decades earlier. This soldier… this warrior standing before him was not only powerful but determined.

After a series of trading punches and kicks across the sky, Frieza managed to wrap his tail around Bardock's leg for a surprise attack, flinging him back down to Earth. Bardock was thrown back a considerable distance before correcting himself mid-flight and rushing back into the action. To throw the Saiyan off course or halter his progress, Frieza threw several Death Waves at his target only to miss when the Saiyan was phasing while weaving through the air.

Just as Bardock was closing in, he phased out of Frieza's sight before reappearing on Frieza's right throwing a devastating haymaker with his left hand. This move was followed by a quick uppercut with his right before a spinning roundhouse to the side of Frieza's head, which sent the tyrant flying off to the side.

Bardock knew that Frieza had to be holding back, it made sense to him. Sure the wicked tyrant was in his Final Form but for some reason, instincts told Bardock that Frieza was holding back some of his power, even in this state. And Bardock learned a while back to trust his instincts more often.

Frieza re-oriented himself mid-flight and stopped, hovering in the air with a glaring expression. His temper continued to rise to a point where he might go insane. Here was a man that he had killed… alongside his king, his squad and his entire people (almost) and yet he was stronger?! The tyrant had an ace up his sleeve that he planned on using against Goku but fate must have been either cruel or merciful to give Frieza the opportunity to face and possibly kill The Rebel with his new power.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bardock's roar brought Frieza out of his stupor and he re-engaged in the contest of mortal combat with the father of his greatest enemy. The two traded kicks and punches, with this time being different. For every few dozen punches and kicks thrown each other's way, they managed to score hits. Punch to the jaw… knee to the gut… elbow to the side of the head… roundhouse to the ribcage… they were scoring damage on each other but they knew this game couldn't continue.

All while this was going on, the group below was in pure awe. Outside of Goku and Vegeta, the Z-Fighters had never seen Bardock fight this serious before. Sure there was that spar with Goku once the mess with Majin Buu was settled and of course the time Bardock fought Beerus with the only witnesses being Whis and a barely conscious Goku. All in all they knew their lives were in good hands… but something was off.

("Grandpa's not even going all out if he's still in his Base Form. I really am rusty if that's the case…") Gohan thought as his brows furrowed.

("Bardock is fighting Frieza without the need to go Super Saiyan. And if I'm right, Frieza may even have close to enough power to rival Goku or Vegeta.") Piccolo thought, standing like an unmoved statue.

Meanwhile, the God of Destruction and his attendant were still taking in the delicacy known… as strawberry cake. But even they were getting caught up in the action. What piqued their interest more was how Bardock had approached his long awaited vengeance against Frieza.

"Interesting. Things are heating up aren't they Lord Beerus?" Whis prompted with an all knowing smile.

"Yes… it appears Bardock knows as well." Was the God's amused reply.

While Beerus continued to enjoy cake, Whis took the time to observe both combatants more closely. It was clear as day that The Rebellious Saiyan had the edge on Frieza in power, size and pure aggression. Bardock's glaring weakness was obviously his temper but he's kept it in check thus far, not letting it cloud his judgement once. Bardock wasn't the perfect warrior by any means but he was slightly better than Goku and Vegeta when it came to their respective weaknesses. Goku's weakness was letting his guard down too soon and assuming too much in a fight where he could have and should have won. While Vegeta's greatest weakness was also his greatest strength… his Saiyan pride.

When this fight between Bardock and Frieza would end, Whis knew the two warriors would get some sort of lesson from this… one way or another.

"One thing's for sure… this fight won't be over until he gets the final say." Whis said narrowing his eyes slightly.

After another series of trading blows, the mortal enemies separated and simply stared at each other with hateful expressions. Neither were tired but they were lightly panting… the warmup was officially over. The combatants slowly descened to where they were a few dozen feet above the water and visible to their spectators.

"I see you just won't die will you?" Frieza asked with a malicious smile.

"Not a chance in hell Frieza. I've been waiting a long time for this." Bardock proclaimed with vicious smirk.

Frieza of course then titled his head back and cackled with an evil laugh befitting his title as a tyrant. After a short moment, he turned his attention back to the source of his ire… and the soon to be punching bag of his new power.

"Then I guess the warmup is over then isn't it?" the tyrant inquired.

Frieza outstretched his arms in his pose to power up. Bardock let out a low chuckle before getting into his own power up pose.

"Yeah…"

As that word hung in the air, the atmosphere changed. Frieza's violet/ purplish aura slowly changed to gold… as if he were going to Super Saiyan?!

Bardock didn't care even when he noticed it. The Saiyan's smirk then turned into a feral grin as his white aura soon turned to the color of cyan… it was time to tap into the power of a god.

"It is."

With that, the Galactic Tyrant and The Saiyan Rebel both ascended into echelons of power that dare few could ever realize. The fated duel had truly begun…

* * *

 **A/N: This is a special chapter taken from a Dragon Ball Z crossover project. Keep in mind I'm aiming for a more polished project. Meaning I might overhaul this entire chapter before putting it in the final draft of my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Another Preview straight from the Gods & Legends story of Fairy Tail. This time it's a throwback to the early days of Natsu's time in the guild. In fact, this is the very first chapter where we find Natsu abandoned by his Three, yes Three dragon guardians. Want to know more? Well look no further and find out yourself.**

 **July 7** **th** **, X777**

 **Morning**

A young boy awakens in a large cave, well rested and ready to conquer the day with his Dragon Family.

"Nothing like a good night's rest!" Natsu exclaimed while he stretched.

The pink haired boy had exited the cave when all of a sudden he felt something. Or in this case, it was the lack of feeling that startled him.

"Igneel?"

His senses were telling him the Fire Dragon King wasn't around. Natsu's curiosity turned to worry.

"Aega? Nomel?"

Natsu's adoptive mother the Lunar Dragon, Aega.

Natsu's adoptive uncle the Lightning Dragon, Nomel.

All three of his dragon family were gone without a trace. Natsu went into full panic. The boy ran as fast as he could through the forest, using his eyes when his nose and ears had failed to find the dragons that raised him.

"Anyone?!"

Natsu came full stop to a clearing that was encircled by trees. In the middle of that clearing was the weapon he and Igneel discovered before meeting the other two dragons.

The Broadsword in the middle of the clearing was stuck inside the ground. It was roughly six feet in length from tip to handle. There were ceremonial wrappings around the stainless steel blade that held ancient inscriptions not visible to the eye. Lastly the red hilt was wrapped in the same wrappings as the blade as well as pieces of obsidian black chains. Natsu reached the sword that had its own story and remembered what he was told.

According to ancient legend, there was a Dragon God, whose authority stood above all living dragons. He had power that rivaled that of the Celestial Spirit King and some of the most powerful Gods in the mythos that was known in all of Earth Land. No dragon or human had ever seen this legendary divine dragon, hence ruling his existence a myth to be passed through generations.

There were believers out there, only a select few. This included: The Fire Dragon King Igneel, The Lunar Dragon Aega, The Lightning Dragon Nomel, The Iron Dragon Metalicana, The Sky Dragon Grandeeny, The White Dragon Weisslogia and The Shadow Dragon Skiadrum.

Igneel, while he was raising Natsu, had his belief confirmed and maybe even rewarded when he and the young boy stumbled upon a magically enhanced sword. The sword in question was a large Broadsword, known as 'Worldbreaker' in reference to the destructive nature that Dragons possess.

'Worldbreaker' was rumored to be forged by the Dragon God with help from the Celestial Spirit King, The Gods of lore and some of the strongest magic using wizards in earlier eras. As the legend goes, the sword chooses a wielder who possesses the right traits and knows what it means to be a Dragon Slayer. The legend also states, that the weapon itself is unbreakable and can take on many forms. These forms 'Worldbreaker' can take, are unlocked over time and when harnessed properly does massive amounts of untold destruction.

Natsu was shaken by the fact his family was no longer there. Where were they? Why did they leave?

The poor boy couldn't take it anymore. He was alone and abandoned. In front of the sword, he clutched his the scarf he got from his adoptive father and stared at the ground, visibly upset.

"I'm… alone…" Natsu muttered as tears fell from his eyes.

As Natsu clutched his scarf and held back sobs, he heard the words from his dragons ring through his mind. This is what kept him strong, even though his heart was breaking in those moments.

("You carry a fire that will protect what you hold dear my son. I have taught you well and so have the others. Know that wherever you go, I will watch over you. I'm proud of you Natsu and one day you will change the world.") Igneel echoed.

("Natsu, my darling boy, please remember this… under the moon and the stars I will be there to calm you. When you are sad… when you are lonely… just look to the night sky and think of me. I will always love you Natsu Dragneel and we will always be proud of you.") Aega stated coming behind Igneel.

("Be fierce like Lightning my nephew. You are strong in heart and in soul. That will always be enough. Happiness, Joy, Fear, Sorrow, Agony, Rage and Love… these are the emotions you will experience. You will share your heart with others and create bonds that attach to your soul. Your path is yours, your power is yours and your destiny is in your hands. Never stop following your own path!") Nomel said lastly.

As their combined words of wisdom echoed through the ears and mind of Natsu, he looked to the blue sky, seeing the clouds shift from the wind. He composed himself and wiped the tears away with his forearm.

("I will find all of you someday! I promise!") Natsu exclaimed in his head.

The young dragon slayer jumped up and clutched the hilt of 'Worldbreaker', his size and strength not helping the fact he couldn't fully wield the sword yet. Using one hand he boosted himself with his fire so that the sword could come out of the ground. Though it was a good idea, it caused Natsu to land on his back while still clutching the sword in one hand.

"Ow…" Natsu uttered sitting up and rubbing his head.

On his own, Natsu dragged his sword out of the forest and wandered to the closest populated area hoping to find food and shelter. If unsuccessful, he would camp out. Given his dragons taught him so much, including survival skills, he wouldn't mind toughing it out in the wilderness.

 **Sometime later**

 **Magnolia**

Natsu has found himself some sandals during his search for the dragons, at least he wouldn't be barefoot. He has also pickpocketed some of the locals in order to have money for food. Of course he didn't want to do it but he had no choice.

("Guess I better ask around. But where should I go first?")

Natsu's train of thought was interrupted when he stopped in front of a large building.

"Whoa…"

The pink haired boy was in awe at the sight. This building was large, had a flag that was red and tapered in gold. What really caught his eye was the sign just above the doors.

"Fairy… Tail?" Natsu uttered slightly confused.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and approached the doors. With every bit of strength he had, Natsu slowly pushed open one of the doors. Once one of the doors was open wide enough, he dragged his sword inside with him.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The crowd inside was a lively bunch to say the least. Some were drinking like it was going out of style, some were brawling for fun and others were participating in other activities to pass the time.

Natsu looked around as he continued to drag his sword until he set it against a nearby wall.

"Hello there young man! May I help you?"

Natsu turned around to see an oddly dressed old man around his height, possibly shorter.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm glad you asked my boy. My name is Makarov Dreyar, master of Fairy Tail." Makarov replied with a bright smile.

"Oh. Well maybe you can help me old man." Natsu said while standing tall.

("Did he just call me an old man?!") Makarov thought as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"I'm looking for my family. My Mom, Dad and Uncle went missing some time ago and when I woke up I didn't see them anywhere."

The desperation and sadness in Natsu's voice wasn't missed by Makarov. His facial features never changed because he was able to hide his emotions so well but his heart ached at the pink haired boy's agony.

"Please can you help me find them?" Natsu asked with pleading eyes.

The Master tilted his head forward and closed his eyes to think. It was only moments before he looked at the boy in front of him and came to a decision that may be the best solution.

"Tell me boy, what is your name?" Makarov asked.

"Natsu… Natsu Dragneel." Natsu replied.

"It's very nice to meet you young Natsu. Tell me something, do you practice magic by any chance?"

"Yeah. I practice Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu replied as he crossed his arms.

Makarov's eyes widened in surprise at this revelation. He never knew of other Dragon Slayers other than his grandson Laxus. This made him curious of just who this boy was and what his potential could be.

"I'll tell you what Natsu my boy, join our guild and I promise to help you in your search. You'll be trained, fed, and will have a chance to make a living. And as long as you're here you can consider us your family."

Natsu's mouth fell open and his eyes were wide. He honestly didn't know what to say to the master's kindness and generosity. Something in his gut told him to trust this man and follow this path until he could reunite with his dragons.

His lips quirked up into a bright smile and extended his hand. Makarov liked this gesture and shook the young lad's hand.

"Alright Gramps! You got a deal!" Natsu said happily, breaking the handshake and putting his hands behind his head.

Makarov let out a light sigh. In some ways he knew this boy was going to be capable of so much good in the world. On the other hand, something was telling him this boy might cost him a lot of jewel in the future.

"Well then Natsu, please follow me. It's time to introduce you to the others."

Natsu nodded as he followed Makarov to the center of the room.

"Listen up everyone!"

All the guild members stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards the master. Some were curious at who was standing next to him more so than what he might have to say.

"We have a new member joining us today! Please welcome him with open arms and bright smiles."

Of course everyone shifted their eyes towards Natsu, who simply rubbed his head sheepishly at all the attention he was getting.

"Go ahead my boy, the floor is yours."

Makarov encouraged the somewhat shy boy with a friendly nudge on the young mage's back.

"My name is Natsu. It's nice to meet you guys." Natsu nervously greeted the guild while looking down.

Several of the girls were giggling at how cute it was that Natsu was acting so shy, while the boys just chuckled at this feeling they could mess with him later on.

"Go on boy, learn to mingle." Makarov encouraged.

"Mingle?" Natsu asked with slight confusion.

Makarov let out an exasperated sigh. Was this boy as dumb as he looks?

"Go talk to them, get to know them better."

Natsu nodded before walking off to a nearby table where there were children around his age.

The first kid he noticed was a redhead girl wearing a breastplate like a knight, a long white blouse underneath, a white skirt and brown boots. This girl's name was Erza Scarlett, who joined around a year ago. Not much is known about her past though, not even to Makarov. But apparently she knew an old Fairy Tail member shortly before joining. Said member however had died under tragic circumstances. Other than that, there was not much else to tell.

The second kid Natsu noticed was a raven haired boy who… lost his clothes apparently. He was wearing a sword or cross shaped necklace and dark navy boxers. This boy's name was Gray Fullbuster and similar to Erza he had a mysterious past that was unknown to Makarov. Gray joined around 3 years ago, giving him seniority if that were a thing.

Both kids saw Natsu who gave an energetic wave, eager to get to know him. Erza shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she decided to go over and greet the newest guild member. Gray was himself of course, keeping his distance and giving a cold shoulder. And for some odd reason… he wanted to slap the pink haired boy a few times? That was weird, might as well greet him and see how it goes.

Forming a small triangle, Erza presented a welcoming smile as she glanced over to Gray as a signal to introduce himself.

"I'm Gray. 'Sup." Gray greeted not looking Natsu's direction.

"My name is Erza, it's very nice to meet you Natsu." Erza greeted as she shook Natsu's hand.

"Hi." Natsu replied slightly shy still.

As far back as Natsu remembers, Natsu hasn't really known anyone outside his dragons. This is his first time interacting with his fellow humans and not only that they can use magic too. The very idea of meeting people made him nervous but also excited at the possibility of the adventures he would experience.

Erza let out a slight giggle to Natsu's shyness.

"So what kind of magic do you practice Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu replied.

"Dragon Slayer Magic? I've never heard of it before. Could you do a demonstration for us?" Erza asked with curiosity.

"Oh… okay."

Natsu took a step back and readied himself. He brought his right hand up and snapped his fingers to make his flames appear. This brought out a pleased hum from Erza and a curious hum from the other boy. Then on cue, Natsu grinned before snapping his fingers again this time to make sparks of lightning appear.

"That's… actually pretty cool." Gray said nodding his head in approval.

"Well… thanks Gray." Natsu replied

"Wanna know what kind of magic I practice?" Gray asked, pointing his thumb to himself as he smirked.

"What?"

"Ice-Make Magic. Watch this!"

Gray extended his left hand out so his palm was facing towards the ceiling. His right fist came in on top of it so his pinky was the sole digit touching it. Natsu watched as what looked to be a fog and condensation appear in Gray's hands. The raven haired boy's right hand opened up to reveal an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Okay, now that's cool." Natsu complimented with a big grin.

"I know right." Gray replied a little smugly.

"We should have a contest or something later, it'll be fun." Natsu said, excitement evident in his tone.

"You're on! I bet ya I'll win!" Gray replied confidently.

Before the two could go at it officially, Erza stepped in between them.

"Alright, settle down a bit you two. Natsu, would you like to get some decent clothes now? I'm sure you're tired of walking around in those rags of yours." Erza said placing each of her hands on their shoulders, then glancing at Natsu.

"What?"

Natsu then took a good look at himself. Dude… seriously where was his shirt?

"Oh, right." Natsu said before releasing a chuckle and rubbing his head.

"Relax Natsu, I don't see what the big deal is. The way I see it Erza, he's trying to be more like me."

"Whoa hang on a second there Ice Boy. Who said I was trying to be like you?"

"What'd you just call me?!" Gray exclaimed, clearly offended by the nickname.

"I think you're cool and all but I don't think you're that cool." Natsu deadpanned.

"What the…!"

"Besides, at least I'm not in my underwear. I'm still wearing pants." Natsu stated with a smug grin.

"I'm not in my under-" Gray said before cutting himself off.

All of a sudden as Gray looked at himself, he began to panic. Damn stripping habits…

"When did this happen!?"

This reaction made Erza face palm and Natsu roll around the ground holding his side, cackling like a hyena. Bad move by the dragon slayer.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Gray exclaimed, clearly angry.

"Sure am, what are you going to do about it ice princess?" Natsu mocked, now back on his feet.

"That's it! Let's go you and me!" Gray challenged, taking a battle ready stance.

"Alright then Gray! Bring it on!" Natsu stated, taking a defensive stance.

Both boys then engaged in a wrestling match as they traded punches. Meanwhile, Erza sweat dropped while standing next to Makarov.

"Master, should I…?"

"No. Just let them go for now. As typical, even between comrades, opposites work well together."

("Natsu and Gray… I wonder what the future holds for those two boys.") Makarov thought with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the revised and finished version of the first part of the prologue for Fairy Tail Gods & Legends. Gods & Legends is my baby, my biggest and prized project that I want to do for the site and present for fellow readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Another pet project preview… and something that might actually help me write it. Now there is a certain Bat themed hero who doesn't have enough crossovers with My Hero Academia. One of my projects stars him and Izuku, as I delve into the world of one whose ultimate dream is to be like his idol and another who simply does what no one else can. This is a preview into a story called 'Spirit of Vengeance'. Looking back on it now, I ripped off the nickname from Ghost Rider but there was a reason that I unknowingly did so. You see the OC I used as my Batman is quirkless but he does have powers. He got them from an OC who happens to be a demon. Like Bruce Wayne, my OC travels for a bit, uses his wealth/ trust fund to learn and train his mind, body and soul to be that of a warrior as well as crime fighter. So without further ado, here's a sneak peek at a stakeout by my OC Batman. Note, this takes place during the 10 month training period Izuku is in with All Might.**

 _May 20XX_

 _Tokyo, Japan_

It was a quite uneventful night in Tokyo. There were businessmen and government officials putting in overtime. Then you had your other citizens simply taking a night stroll whether it be with their loved ones or by themselves. And of course there were those who just enjoyed the night life of Tokyo.

No person or group enjoyed it more than those belonging to the Yakuza. The criminal organization still thrived worldwide despite the fact licensed heroes and law enforcement had done a great deal of damage over the years. Nevertheless, their business was still moving steadily along and when the chips were down and the heat was on… they took extreme measures to make sure they survived. One famous case was the Oshiro Clan one fateful night in July fourteen years ago. One of its members was a lawyer who prosecuted several members of the Yakuza's Musutafu branch which angered the upper echelon members of the organization. In retaliation, the entire Oshiro Clan was massacred with the only survivors being a ten year old and his butler. The case that involved their members was dismissed but the relief soon turned to anger. Those that were to be prosecuted ended up losing a finger or two as a result of their negligence and incompetence.

Past matters and agendas aside, the Yakuza were gearing up for a war with the heroes in the future. They had apparently found a powerful connection in the criminal underworld whose sole goal was All Might's downfall. The Yakuza were smart enough to know that if All Might fell, chances were the other heroes wouldn't have the confidence and gusto to go forward with their duties. Which meant less heat from them and Law Enforcement didn't stand a chance in the long run.

As a result of their new partnership with this connection, the Yakuza had sent roughly 20 grunts along with 15 officer type personnel to a warehouse to inspect a shipment of special weapons, drugs and of course money. The warehouse was four stories tall, a little unusual to the average person. But the average person wouldn't be curious enough to go check out this warehouse, especially at nighttime.

Currently all 35 men were spread across the four floors while unbeknownst to them a dark, shadowy figure was performing recon from a distance.

Crouching down on a ledge of an apartment complex, the figure's glowing white eyes looked through the zoom lenses inside his cowl. He was currently deducing an approach to systematically take out most of the Yakuza members while leaving a few conscious or alive enough to tell him what he needed to know.

He had been waiting a long time for this. Ever since the Sludge villain incident, the young man had been laying low. He was biding his time as he slowly built himself a small arsenal while also coming up with a name for his crime fighting persona. It didn't take long as the young man known as Tamotsu Oshiro had made the necessary upgrades and adjustments, readying himself for his true debut. From this night forward, the criminal underworld would truly know the meaning of fear.

Standing tall at 6'3", the last of the Oshiro clan had the look of a true demon of the night… a true spirit of vengeance. He wore the iconic Tri-weave titanium plated armor from the game Arkham Knight. However there were noticeable changes and adjustments to the suit as a whole.

The black cowl was made with a combination of nanotech cloth and enhanced, fused metals which gave Tamotsu not only maximum efficiency in combat but an easy way to remove his mask when back in the cave. The cowl completely covered not just the top half of his face but it also covered his mouth as well. The ears were half a foot in length but they were there for more than just a menacing appearance. The ears had imbued within them highly encrypted communicators that acted as a two way radio.

His utility belt was gold and held roughly 12 armored compartments for his gadgets and tools. One of these twelve compartments was the oval shaped buckle with a different variation of the Bat symbol that wasn't on the chest piece.

Other than the previously adjustments, the other major changes were to the torso and gauntlets. The upper back part of the torso had two small compartments on either side of the spine that contained collapsible escrima sticks which could use to form a staff when used. In addition to that, there was protective plating on the lower back in the scenario any attacks were focused to cripple him.

The gauntlets were overhauled to not only feature a small, touchscreen interface but electric shock gloves. The process of accounting for the amount of electricity found in tasers in addition to featuring computer equipment was a huge gamble but it paid off. Once the testing had been done, the last touches that needed to be added was the paint job.

The gloves, cape, boots, cowl and gauntlets were all colored onyx black while the belt was gold and the suit itself was steel grey.

With his extremely long cape flapping in the wind, Tamotsu stood tall ready to make his move. Gone was the orphan of the Oshiro clan… now he was Batman, Japan's newest vigilante.

* * *

 **A/N: Unfortunately this will be overhauled before I can get more accurate details of describing the Batsuit. Plus, with my other projects begging for attention I'm still in the beginning phase of putting this story together. I'm putting my money on the idea that I could get as far as the USJ incident before hitting a wall for more creativity.**


	4. Note from Author

**A/N: Greetings to my fellow authors and Readers!**

 **Hope you got a kick out of another test story. Truth is I'm still getting my writer's feet wet publishing so bear with me. That plus I am experimenting with how the site works so I can do things the right way. That being said, I would like to introduce to you guys the list of projects currently on my to-do list for the foreseeable future.**

 **Fairy Tail Gods & Legends**

 **Starring: Natsu, Lucy, Several OCs**

 **Rating: M for Mature**

 **Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail Crossover**

 **Starring: Bardock, Gine, Team Natsu**

 **Rating: Pending (Likely T for Teen)**

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Starring: Primarily Original Characters**

 **Rating: Pending (Likely T for Teen)**

 **Spirit of Vengeance**

 **Starring: Several OCs, Class 1-A**

 **Rating: M for Mature**

 **Saint Seiya and Sekirei Crossover**

 **Saint Seiya and Fairy Tail Crossover**

 **Saint Seiya and Rosario Vampire Crossover**

 **Saint Seiya and My Hero Academia Crossover**

 **Fist of The North Star and Fairy Tail Crossover**

 **Sorry for the long list but yeah. This list isn't a complete list by any means. I still have several projects I'm brainstorming still. The hard part is executing my vision and seeing people try to enjoy my stories. They may not be perfect but I still want to do my best and see things through.**

 **Now that I've said my peace it's time to sign off.**

 **Have an awesome Friday!**

 **P.S. If you guys have any criticisms on my test stories or real stories, advice you would like to share just leave a comment or PM me.**


End file.
